The leukotrienes and their biological activities, especially their roles in various disease states and conditions have been described. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,325 (July 28, 1987), which is incorporated herein by reference.
Several classes of compounds exhibit ability to antagonize the action of leukotrienes in mammals, especially humans. See for example: UK 2,058,785 and 2,094,301; and EP 56,172, 61,800 and 68,739.
EP 110,405 (June 13, 1984) describes anti-inflammatory and antiallergic substituted benzenes which are disclosed to be leukotriene inhibitors, i.e., inhibitors of the 5-lipoxygenase pathway.